md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disconnection
Disconnection is the second episode of the ninth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 179th episode overall. It aired on October 11, 2019, and was preceded by Broken Bonds and followed by Plight of the Witch. Plot Past Kelly and Chad return to San Francisco following the events of Chosen. Chad's old friend, Matt Tyrrell, confronts him about his mysterious behaviour since meeting Kelly. Matt continues on by questioning why he went to Seattle and then returning as if nothing ever happened. Matt's stubbornness to find out what's being going on between Kelly and Chad finally prompts Chad to reveal the truth; starting with Kelly being the Wicked Witch of the West. Matt obviously disbelieves him, but things become awkward when they meet up with Kelly and Matt makes a number of jokes and puns about the Wicked Witch. Eventually, Matt exposes himself and Kelly finds out that he knows, putting a strain between her relationship with Chad. Chad orders to Matt to leave, ending their friendship, and reassures Kelly that everything's fine when she expresses worry. Later, when Kelly and Chad move to the United Realms in Untold Scandal, Matt uses a tracker to find the rough location of where they have gone; of course, the tracker does not follow them after they have entered the United Realms. Matt later travels to where they had vanished in Maine, but of course cannot see or enter the United Realms. He returns to San Francisco. Present Regina reveals to the United Realms Royal Association and Lucy that she's going out to help Drizella with her redemption. Zelena and Chad go to couples therapy with Archie; this leaves Alice, Robin, Diaval and Lanval. Alice suggests they return to Arendelle to study the hallway they found, but Robin reminds her that Regina and Zelena forbid it until further notice. Following Archie's advice, Zelena and Chad decide to go on a holiday back to San Francisco in order to reconnect. Upon returning, they arrange to catch up with Chad's family, and during so Matt notices their return. Meanwhile, Regina and Drizella visit Tiana and Naveen. Drizella apologises, and Regina lets her go in order to catch up with Tiana and Naveen. Overhearing Alice, Diaval, Lanval and Lucy, Drizella follows them when they decide to go to Arendelle. Along the quest, they discuss relationships, and how Diaval and Lanval haven’t seem to have found “the one” yet. Robin, meanwhile, is preoccupied when meeting Merida, one of her idols. Whilst out doing archery, however Merida notes that she saw Alice and friends headed to Arendelle. Robin, frustrated, invites Merida to come along to stop Alice from getting into trouble. In Arendelle, Anna leads Alice, Diaval, Lanval and Lucy to the secret hallway. Alice suggests that they wait until night to follow Krampus when it attacks. That night, Regina is unable to communicate with anyone, and grows concerned. In Arendelle, right before the heroes see Krampus, Robin and Merida bust them. Robin, mad, orders everyone to return to Storybrooke; the argument wakes Elsa up and she agrees with Robin. Suddenly, everyone is interrupted by a scream. Alice, Robin, Diaval, Lanval, Lucy, Merida, Anna and Elsa rush to the woods, and find Drizella. Before she can explain, however, Krampus attacks and kidnaps her. Regina is angry when she is called to Arendelle Castle. She grounds Lucy, and tells Alice, Robin, Diaval and Lanval off, before remarking that they need to save Drizella. Merida opts to stay and help, as there will be strength in numbers. Regina refuses to allow everyone to go down the hallway, and in the end it is decided that Regina, Elsa, Robin and Merida will do it. However, when they venture out, they find that the hallway has gone. Elsewhere, Drizella wakes up in Thumb Hollow, encountering Tom Thumb and a woman. Confused, Drizella is told that Tom plans on killing off the entire United Realms and overrunning it with monsters that he has collected over the years, as revenge on humanity as a whole, as “pretty much everyone” has wronged him. Drizella wonders why she's alive; Tom explains that he's actually shrunk her, as an experiment so that they will use it on Regina to shrink her and have her alive as she watches the world she created destroyed. Characters (in order of appearance) * Chad Verum * Matt Tyrrell (first appearance) * Lucy Mills * Alice Jones * Robin Hood, Jr. * Diaval * Lanval * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Jiminy Cricket * Princess Tiana * Prince Naveen * Drizella Tremaine * Merida * Princess Anna * Krampus (first appearance) * Queen Elsa * Tom Thumb * Thumbelina (first appearance) Timeline * The Past scenes before Kelly and Chad leave San Francisco take place after Chosen and before Untold Scandal. * The Past scenes when Kelly and Chad move to the United Realms take place concurrently with Untold Scandal. Category:Once Upon a Time episodes Category:Season 9 episodes